The Meeting
by Celia Agarashi
Summary: Rapat PBB kali ini berlangsung di Afrika Selatan dan kali ini personifikasi Indonesia juga ikut dalam rapat! Gimana ya nanti pas mereka ketemu ama Nethere and Nihon and portugis? Warning : "agak" gak jelas dan "hampir" All nations ada! Chapter 5 update
1. Indonesia, persiapan menuju AFSEL!

©_Himaruya Hidekaz-Honey selaku pemilik APH_

_Story©Celia Agarashi selaku pemilik fanfict_

_Please RnR! Karena ini fanfict pertama saya di sini, hohoho *bergaya ala santa clause dan pergi melalui cerobong kereta api*_

_Ngomong-ngomong di sini ceritanya personifikasi Indonesia ada 3, 3 bersaudara ceritanya. Bapaknya itu Ir. Soekarno dan Ibunya Fatmawati. All Characters of APH ada di sini lho, baik yang udh official, ataupun yang masih belum official. Jadi ff ini rusuh banget isinya. (+_+)v_

_

* * *

_

"Kartini, Dewi, Ayahanda pikir, sebaiknya kalian berdua mewakili Indonesia dalam rapat PBB kali ini." Kata seorang om-om tu-… ehm, maksud saya seorang Bapak Presiden sekaligus Proklamator kita yang sangat hebat, Ir. Soekarno.

"EH?" Seru seorang gadis muda yang baru berumur 17 tahun ini, kita sebut saja Kartini, yang heran akan perintah Ayahandanya itu.

"Eh?" Tanya seorang gadis lainnya, yang berada di samping Kartini, kita pangil saja Dewi, yang ikut heran namun dengan gaya yang lebih anggun.

"Ya, seperti yang Ayahanda katakan tadi, kalian berdua **HARUS** mewakili Indonesia dalam rapat PBB kali ini."

"Kenapa harus kami Ayahanda?" Tanya Kartini dengan nada nyolot khas remaja jaman sekarang.

"Iya Ayahanda, padahal biasanya yang pergi untuk urusan seperti ini 'kan Kakanda?" Tambah Dewi.

"Yah, kalian 'kan tahu, kalau Kakanda kalian itu sedang menjalani latihan untuk membantu Ayahanda dalam mengerjakan setiap tugas yang berbau pemerintahan dan sebagainya. Kalian ngerti donk sayang? Ya? Ngomong-ngomong, permohonan Ayahanda tidak boleh ditolak lho. Nanti durhaka."

"Hhhh… Baiklah Ayahanda." Jawab Dewi sembari menghela napas karena yakin tidak mungkin mengalahkan ayahandanya ini dalam adu bacot, karena Ayahandanya ini adalah seorang yang sangat jago ngomong. _(Pidato maksudnya)_

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Anakku memang pintar! Jangan bikin malu ya!"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku kan belum setuju atau sejenis-…"

"Kartini!"

"Y-ya! Eh? A-ada apa? Ada apa?" Jawab Kartini spontan dengan agak latta.

"Dengarkan baik-baik anakku, Ayahandamu ini sudah sangat baik, karena Ayahanda tahu, kalian berdua itu masih dan sangat mencin-…"

"GYAAA! STOP! STOP!" Teriak Kartini dan Dewi bersamaan karena sudah tahu ayahandanya ini mau ngomong apa. Ternyata anak memang tidak bisa mengalahkan orang tua ya.

"Ehm. Baiklah, kita sensor ya. Ayahanda tahu, saaaangat tahu dan mengerti perasaan kalian yang pasti sudah sangat merind-…"

"BERHENTI! TIDAKK! KYAAA!" Teriak mereka lagi untuk menghentikan ucapan Ayahandanya yang sudah seperti detektif. Lagi-lagi anak memang tidak bisa mengalahkan orang tua.

"Ehm. Baik-baik. Kita sensor lagi ya. Karena Ayahanda tahu perasaan kalian, dan Ayahanda sangat menyayangi kalian, Ayahanda telah membuat strategi untuk mempertemukan kalian dengan _mereka _lho, _**M-E-R-E-K-A **_ di rapat PBB nanti, dan kalian bebas melakukan apa saja, Ayahanda merestui kok, yang penting jangan sampai ham-…"

"HENTIKAN SAMPAI DI SITU! KAMI MENGERTI! BAIKLAH KAMI AKAN PERGI!" Teriak mereka sekali lagi, bahkan lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Akhirnya mereka mengaku kalah juga. Anak memang tidak bisa mengalahkan orang tua.

"Baiklah~ Ayah sudah siapkan tiket, passport dan sejenisnya! Kalian persiapkan diri dengan baik ya~ Oh ya, rapatnya membahas soal Global Warming, Oke Sayang~?"

"O-oke…" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti, nah siapkan diri kalian baik-baik, kemasi barang yangakan kalian bawa ke sana. Kalian akan berangkat 1 minggu lagi dari bandara Ayah-Hatta (?) jam 10.00 pagi. Rapat PBBnya berlangsung di Afrika Selatan _(lu kira world cup?)_ dan berlangsung cukup lama, OK?"

"Oke…"

"Good job my sweety~ Baiklah, Ayahanda mau tidur bareng lagi ama Ibundamu ya~"

"Selamat malam…,Yah." Jawab keduanya pasrah dan kecapekan karena teriak-teriak tadi.

Kartini dan Dewi. Dua gadis muda ini adalah personifikasi dari Indonesia. Sebenarnya ada satu wujud personifikasi lagi, yaitu Kakanda mereka yang bernama Lintang _(Thanks to Mbak Kiki Suzuki!). _Kakanda mereka itu berbadan tegap, sexy, maskulin, berkulit putih langsat (?), tampan, gaya rambut agak-agak mirip Hongkong, namun rambutnya lebih pendek dan sedikit acak-acakan. Namun terlihat pas dengan mukanya. Dia orang yang berwibawa dan bertanggung jawab, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya, terutama kedua adik perempuannya ini, dan tentulah Indonesia _(Negara Indonesia maksudnya)_. Dia benar-benar tentara sejati yang mengabdi pada Indonesia. Cukup sekian dan terima kasih mengenai Kakanda mereka, sekarang kita bahas sang anak ke-2, Dewi.

Dewi ini sangat cantik, kalau Kakandanya tampan, maka adiknya pun cantik! Sekaligus melambangkan kecantikan alam di Indonesia_ (VIVA INDONESIA!)_. Dewi bertubuh mungil, tingginya sama dengan sang anak ke-3, Kartini, karenanya mereka sering dikira anak kembar, padahal perbedaan umur mereka sangat jauh _(umur Dewi masih dirahasiakan)_. Rambut Dewi panjang dan bergelombang. Dia mengenakan sekuncup [strike]mawar merah[/strike] bunga kamboja di telinga kirinya. Dia manis, agak pendiam mirip dengan Nihon. Tapi dia lahir bukan saat jaman penjajahan Nihon lho. Kalau kakandanya lahir saat Indonesia masih berupa kerajaan-kerajaan dan seterusnya, maka Dewi lahir pada saat penjajahan Spanyol dan seterusnya. Jadi dia merasakan saat-saat penjajahan Spanyol, Portugis, Belanda, Prancis (secara tidak langsung), Inggris, dan Nihon.

Barulah Kartini, yang lahir saat pertengahan jaman penjajahan Netherlands – penjajahan Nihon. Kalau Dewi, sang kakak, nampak lebih feminim, Kartini ini lebih… err… "ganas" atau mungkin "brutal", agak-agak mirip lelaki _(gak mirip lelaki banget sih, lumayan mirip deh!)_, baik gayanya, maupun sifatnya. Dia memiliki rambut panjang yang lurus, namun dia lebih suka mengikatnya. Dia juga menggunakan sekuncup [strike]bunga bangke[/strike] bunga kamboja di telinga kanannya.

Walau Dewi lahir saat penjajahan Spanyol (ini berarti penjajahan Netherlands pun ia rasakan), dan Kartini di "hampir" penjajahan Nihon, tapi mereka malah menyukai orang yang terbalik. Dewi mencintai Nihon, dan Kartini mencintai Netherlands, walau keduanya berusaha menghapus ingatan mengenai mereka karena membenci Nihon dan Netherlands. Dan di lain pihak, Nihon pun dulu juga lebih menyukai Dewi, karena Nihon lebih suka wanita yang bersifat dewasa, dan Netherlands juga lebih menyukai Kartini, mungkin karena dia Lolicon.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kakandanya ini bersifat tenang, dan berkepala dingin. Karena itu dia sudah tidak membenci semua penjajah Indonesia, lain halnya dengan Dewi dan Kartini yang masih menyimpan rasa "benci" hanya kepada Nihon dan Netherlands.

* * *

_ To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Fuh, selesai juga chapter 1 (.), chapter 1 ini baru pengenalan tokohnya, chapter 2 nanti baru deh masuk ke storynya, mungkiin sieh…. (+_+)v

I need moar review, please! Baik itu kritik, saran, pendapat, flam juga gpp asal bermanfaat :p. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf bila ada kesalahan kata-kata karena ini adalah fanfict pertama saya! . Mohon dukungannya!

_Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi, kesamaan tokoh hanyalah kebetulan atau mungkin kesengajaan karena takdir. Tararengkyu~_


	2. I feel so lazy to meet you

Chapter 2~!

NGIUNGGG

Ngiung adalah suara pesawat kami.

NGIENGGG

Ngieng juga adalah suara pesawat kami.

ZWUUNGG

Zwung adalah suara pesawat kami yang telah mendarat.

"Kak…"

"Ya…"

"Sekarang keadaan kita benar-benar gawat…"

"Benar sekali…"

_SEBENTAR LAGI KAMI AKAN BERTEMU DENGAN MEREKA BERDUA!_

"Kakak, hatiku belum siap, bagaimana ini….?"

"Tenanglah Kartini. Hatiku juga belum siap. Seingatku dulu Kakanda pernah bilang, kalau di saat-saat seperti ini kita bisa menenangkan diri kita dengan cara tarik napas dalam-dalam, ayo kita lakukan! Tarik napas yang panjang…satu…dua…ti-…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

"!$%^$!$&!" Seru Kartini dan Dewi bersamaan, walau ga jelas ngomong apaan saking kagetnya.

"Gak perlu sekaget itu kali! Parah banget sie!"

"Ohh… Malay-sia… Bikin kaget kau." Kata Kartini pada Malaysia. Malaysia ini adalah Negara tetangga Indonesia. Dia seorang wanita lho ya.

"Selamat siang Malaysia." Salam Dewi pada Malaysia setelah menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

"Selamat siang juga Kak Dewi. Ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua ngapain di sini? Kalian berdua juga mau ikut rapat PBB kan?"

"Yoi, tapi kami lagi menenangkan diri dulu di sini. Udah sana kamu duluan aja Malay! Nanti kami nyusul!" Kata Kartini pada Malaysia sembari mendorongnya menjauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Aneh banget kalian ini. Tapi justru aku sengaja mendekati kalian karena aku _nervous_ juga! Pokoknya ayo berangkat bareng-bareng! Ayo Kartini! Kak Dewi!"

"E-eh? Kami di sini dulu saja sebentar lagi… Kamu duluan saja Malaysia, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kok!" Seru Dewi untuk meyakinkan Malaysia.

"Aaah! Gak mau! Pokoknya kalau aku jalan, kalian juga harus jalan! Now!"

"GYAAAAA!" Teriak Kartini sambil meronta-ronta, begitu pula dengan Dewi yang berusaha keras melepas tangan Malaysia dari tangannya, tapi tenaga Malaysia di saat-saat begini jauh lebih kuat darinya… Jadi dia gagal melepaskan tangan Malaysia darinya…

~C~

_Di hotel tempat Negara-negara menginap…_

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai!"

"Hosh, hosh, aduh capek banget. Kenapa gak naik taksi aja sih?" Tanya Kartini pada Malaysia. Karena Malaysia benar-benar menarik mereka dari bandara sampai ke hotel.

"Hosh, hosh, melelahkan sekali… Aku mau langsung tidur…" Kata Dewi.

"Hem~ Hem~, Kamar kita dimana ya~" Kata Malaysia sambil bersenandung.

"Yang pasti kita akan beda kamar." Kata Kartini.

"Ah! Perkataanmu benar sekali! Aku di kamar 209, dan kalian di kamar 210!"

"Oh." Kata Dewi sembari mengambil kunci kamarnya dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamar 210.

"Ah tungguin donk!" Kata Malaysia.

"Wah, kakak udah capek banget ya, ahahahah." Tawa Kartini.

"Benar sekali." Kata Dewi.

"Wah! Kak Dewi! Kak Nesia! Kak Malaysia!"

Terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang memanggil nama mereka bertiga saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

"Singapore?" Seru Kartini.

"Yap."

"Wah, kamu juga ikut ya?" Tanya Malaysia.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong Kak Dewi udah ngilang duluan tuh."

"Wow, _so fast_."

"Berisik banget kau Malay! Sok Inggris lagi!"

"Heh! Diam kau Kartini! Sirik aja sih!"

"Apa maumu! Malam-malam begini gak usah nyari rebut donk!"

"Kan Kau duluan yang mulai!"

"Apanya!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kalian berdua berisik banget malem-malem gini. Mending kalian tidur aja deh." Lerai Singapore sambil mendorong mereka berdua masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

~E~

"Ngggghhh…. Nyenyak sekali tidurku…" Seru Kartini.

"Aku juga nih." Sahut Dewi.

"Hari ini meeting dimulai ya?"

"Iya."

"…..."

"…..."

"Aku pergi dulu ya Kar…"

"Kemana? Meeting dimulai jam 10.00 AM lho?"

"Ada deh."

"Kak jangan bilang…."

"Kartini, kamu tahumasa laluku kan? Aku tidak ingin bertemu 'dia' sekarang ini. _Please_?"

"Baiklah Kak… Tapi mau sampai kapan Kakak lari? Itu merepotkan banget Kak."

"Maaf ya Kar, Aku belum siap masalahnya."

"_It's okay sista._"

"_Thank you 'lil sista._"

Dewi pun segera mandi dan berganti baju, lalu membawa sebuah tas yang isinya baju latihan menarinya, dan segera pergi dari kamar mereka, dari hotel mereka. Sepertinya Dewi akan latihan menari lagi, dia memang sangat mencintai yang namanya Budaya, baik budaya sendiri maupun budaya Negara lain.

Tertinggalah Kartini sendirian di kamar itu. Dia hanya bengong dengan tampang sangat bloon. Karena bingung mau ngapain, dia pun mandi, ganti baju dengan baju yang agak-agak formal, yaitu sehelai rok hitam panjang selutut dengan kemeja putih berhias bunga kamboja di dada (emangnya cocok?).

"Enaknya ngapain ya, aku langsung ke ruang meeting aja deh."

Kartini pun langsung menuju ke ruang meeting. Ketika sampai di sana, ternyata sudah ada seorang lelaki yang lagi makan pasta di meja meeting itu.

"Wah, siapa namamu beautiful girl~? Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu.. ve…" Kata bocah pasta itu. (set dah, bocah?)

"….Italian…."

"Hoe! Kok kamu tahu! Kamu ini jangan-jangan stalker ya? Huwee! Doitsuu!"

"Bu-bukan! Hanya saja pasta itu mengingatkan ku pada Itali kok! Itu saja! Beneran deh!"

"Aku memang Itali ve~"

"…. Sa-salam kenal…." Salam Kartini malu-malu.

"Siapa namamu ve~?"

"Kar… eh Nesia.."

"Nesia? Kamu Negara mana sebenarnya?"

"Indonesia…"

"Indonesia? Dimana itu?"

"Di Asia Tenggara…"

"Ve~ Aku tidak pernah ke sana… Ayo ceritakan padaku mengenai negaramu itu Nesia-chan!"

"S-si*…." _(Si = ya)_

~L~

"Jadi kamu ini dulunya Negara terjajah ve~?"

"Yup, dulu aku dijajah sama Spain, Portugis, Netherlands, France, England, sama Nihon! Kata Kakakku sih begitu…"

"Hee? Nihon juga menjajah kamu ve~? Aku baru tahu…" (lu kemana aja sih Itali-kun?)

"Iya, dia temanmu kan, Italia-kun?"

"Iya, kamu tahu banyak ya ve~"

"Aku suka sejarah! Makanya belajar banyak!"

"Wah, kamu pintar donk ve~! Pasti kamu suka ketemu ama Doitsu~"

"Doitsu-san? Dia orangnya seperti apa Italia-kun? Galak ndak?"

"Nggak kok, Doitsu itu sangat baik lho! Badannya berotot dan tegap, Hobinya makan _Wurst_ dan baca majalah por…"

TAKK

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Italia!" Seru seseorang sambil menjitak Itali.

"Ve~! Doitsu!"

"Dasar kau ini. Bukannya mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk meeting, malah makan pasta sambil ngobrol di sini!"

"Aku bosan ve~!"

"Ya… Aku mengerti… Kau itu memang seperti itu…"

"Oh ya Doitsu, ini Indonesia lho, kamu tahu?"

"Indonesia?"

"Sa-salam kenal Doitsu-san."

"Ah, salam kenal juga, Indonesia-san.

Ngomong-ngomong, yah, ini pertama kalinya kau ikut meeting PBB kan? Santai saja ya."

"I-iya Doitsu-san."

"Ayo Doitsu! Kita ngobrol-ngobrol dulu di sini!"

"Kau ini…" Kata Doitsu nyerah menghadapi Italia…

~I~

Meeting dimulai setengah jam lagi, Sudah ada beberapa Negara yang sudah datang, tetapi Indonesia malah….

"Italia-kun! Aku mau sembunyi di bawah kakimu! Please!"

"Ve~? Kenapa Nesia-chan?"

"Aku mau sembunyi dari seseorang…"

"Baiklah Nesia-chan! Serahkan padaku!"

"Terima kasih Italia-kun!"

~A~

Gusrak Gusruk Gusrak Gusruk *sfx : Suara para Negara memasuki ruang meeting* (rusuh amat)

"Hero telah tiba!" Seru America sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Berisik you git!" Sahut England pada America

"Ah, bilang saja kau sirik pada Hamburgerku yang enak, karena scone itu sangat tidak enak England!"

"A-apa katamu! F*CK YOU!"

"Sudah berhentilah kalian berdua… Kalian ini berisik sekali… Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk bertengkar lebih baik kalian gunakan untuk mengurus pakaian kalian yang lusuh itu…"

"SHUDDUP YOU BI*CH!"

"APA KAU BILANG ENGLAND!"

"KAU MAU PERANG 100 TAHUN LAGI DENGANKU HAH!"

"KALAU MEMANG ITU MAUMU! AYO MAJU!"

"Ahahhahahaha" Tawa America sambil makan Hamburger sambil nontonin pertengkaran mereka.

"Kalian ini, lebih baik kalian tenang dan makan snack ini saja aru..." Lerai China

"Tidak perlu dilerai China-kun, ini kan tontonan menarik da~" Sambung Russia

"AH! Jangan dekat-dekat Aniki, Russia!" Kata South Korea pada Russia

"Wah, China itu kan milikku da…"

"Gege itu bukan milik siapa-siapa!" Seru Taiwan sambil memeluk lengan China

"A-Aku bukan milikmu tahu aru!" Sambung China

DUARR! Suara petasan meleduk

"Hongkong! Jangan main petasan di dalam ruangan aru!" Teriak China

"Keren kan." Sahut Hongkong

"Kerenan juga kuda poniku!" Sambung Poland

"Po-Poland! Kenapa kau malah bawa-bawa kuda ponimu ke ruang meeting! Nanti Jerman-san marah-marah lagi!" Cemas Lithuania

"Xixixixi tidak apa-apa Liet! Kalau dia macam-macam, aku akan menjadikan Warsaw sebagai Ibukotanya!"

"Ja-jangan berpikiran macam-macam Poland!" Kata Lithuania semakin panik

"Aku datang!" Teriak Sea-kun

"Wuah! Sea-kun! Kok kamu bisa di sini? Kamu kan belum…" Heran + Cemas Latvia

"Aku ini Negara juga desu yo!" Rengek Sea-kun

"Sealand! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Lebih baik kau pulang dan nonton anime di rumah!"

"AH! Ada jerk England!"

"ANAK KURANG NGAJAR!"

"Kau ini memang jerk, England!" Sambung America

"DIAM KAU GIT!"

"Su-sudah, sudah kalian berdua!" Lerai Nihon

"Mereka tidak perlu diperhatikan Nihon." Sahut Netherland

"Ah, Nethere-san."

"Nihon, aku bawa kucing ke sini." Kata Greece pada Nihon

"Greece! Jangan kau dekati Nihon! He's my bestfriend ya know!" Teriak Turkey

"Turkey. Diam kau… Nihon is my bestfriend, not yours…" Sungut Greece kesal namun dengan nada malas seperti biasa

"Kau ini diperebutkan juga ya Nihon." Kata Nethere

"Ah! Bu-bukan begitu! Ini hanya…hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

"Hanya… ah sudahlah Nethere-san…"

"Broer, kelihatannya hari ini Negara-negara di Asia juga ikutan lho." Kata Belgia pada Nethere, kakaknya

"Lalu?"

"Masa Broer lupa padanya"

" 'nya'?"

"Nesia-chan."

"Eh... Nesia/Nesia-san?" Kata Nethere dan Nihon setengah kaget bersamaan

"Selamat siang…" Salam Vietnam tiba-tiba

"Selamat datang Vietnam-chan!" Kata France sambil langsung berlalu ke Vietnam-chan.

"Selamat siang semuanya!" Kata Malaysia. Singapore ada di belakang Malaysia lho ngomong-ngomong.

"Wuah, selamat datang Malaya! Lama kita tidak berjumpa! Kau sudah besar rupanya! Kau juga Singapore!" Seru England semangat setelah melihat Negara jajahannya dulu yang sudah menjadi Negara industri baru

"Terima kasih England! Ini semua juga berkat 'sedikit' bantuanmu!" Sahut Singapore

"….." *England memasang muka yang agak kesal*

"Wahahaha! Kasian sekali kau England!" Sindir America

"Diam kau Sh*t!"

"EHM. Karena sudah pukul 10.00 tepat. Sekarang akan aku absen terlebih dahulu ya." Kata Doitsu

"Baik paaak." Semuanya nyaut bebarengan

"Aku hadir, Prussia?"

"I'M AWESOME HADIR!"

"Austria, Hungary?"

"Ya."

"Hadir!"

"England, France, America, Russia, China?"

"Kami hadir semua." Kata England setelah mengecek mereka semua

"Canada, Kuba?"

"Ya, kami di sini." Kata Kuba yang duduk di samping Canada

"Who are you?" Kata beruang Canada pada Canada

"I'm Canada… T-T"

"Ehm. Kulanjutkan ya. Afrika selatan? Cameroon?"

"Kami di sini." Sahut mereka

"Nordics?"

"LENGKAP!" Teriak Denmark

"Anko Uzai."

"Dan berisik." Kata Iceland _(Dan = nama panggilan Ice pada Denmark)_

"Berisik kau Denmark."

"Su-sudah hentikan kalian semua!" Lerai Fin

"Italia, Nihon?" Sambung Doitsu tidak memperdulikan mereka

"Hai*" _(Hai = ya)_

"Aku di sini Doitsu~!"

"ASEAN?"

"Kelihatannya kami sudah lengkap, kecuali…" Kata Vietnam

"Memangnya ada yang belum datang?" Tanya Thailand

"Kak Kartini gak ada tuh." Kata Singapore

"Jadi ASEAN ada semua kecuali Indonesia? Baiklah…" Kelihatannya Doitsu lupa dengan siapa tadi dia berkenalan

"EH, tadi rasanya aku berkenalan dengan Indonesia di sini. Benar kan Italia?" Seru Doitsu _(Ternyata dia ingat juga…)_

"Be-benar juga ya Doitsu, Aha-ahaha-ha-ha…" Tawa Italia dengan sedikit gugup

"Jadi tadi ada Nesia?" Tanya Nethere

"Ya, tadi ada dia, perempuan berambut hitam kan?" Tanya Doitsu

"Iya, anda benar sekali Doitsu-san." Sahut Nihon

"Jadi kemana perginya tu anak?" Tanya Malaysia

"…..." *Italia is sweating*

*sniff sniff* "Aku mencium bau bunga Kamboja di sekitar sini." Kata Kamboja

"Mentang-mentang kau Kamboja, masa kau jadi nyium wangi bukang Kamboja juga di sini?" Heran Estonia

"Tapi memang ada baunya kok!" Seru Kamboja

*sniff sniff* "Aku juga cium, wangi bunga Kamboja ini… Sama kayak wangi bunga Kamboja yang sering dipakai Nesia-chan kan ya?" Tanya Thailand

"Benar juga ya…" Sambung Vietnam

Nethere pun segera mencari sumber bau bunga Kamboja itu. Dan dia merasa kalau sumber bau ada di sekitar kaki Italia. Dia pun mendekati kaki Italia, lalu…

"Italia, minggir."

"EH? Kenapa ve~?" Kata Italia dengan gugup + keringatan + gemeteran

"Minggir saja."

"Italia yang takut lalu segera lari ke arah Doitsu sambil berkata "DOITSUUU~~!" Sambil merengek ke dia.

Akhirnya…

"…...

...…..Nesia?"

"…..."

"Ngapain kau sembunyi di sela-sela kaki Italia, Hah?"

"…... Sesukaku kan! KOMPENI BRENGSEK!"

Negara yang lain langsung memasang muka cemas + heran + mesum + dll (campur-campur gitu deh!)

"Nesia.. Kau tidak berubah juga ya…" Kata Nethere sambil menggendong Nesia dan segera beranjak ke pintu ruang meeting.

"KYAAA! KAU MAU BAWA AKU KEMANA? TIDAAK! KOMPENI SIALAN! HUWAAA! TOLONGG! BELGIE! MALAYSIA! ITALIA-KUN! CHINA-SAN! KAKAK!"

Tapi bukannya menolong, Belgie malah cengar cengir, Malaysia cuma menghela napas sambil cengar-cengir, Italia-kun malah pelukan ama Doitsu karena takut ama Nethere, China Cuma facepalm, klo Kakaknya, jelas nggak ada di sana.

Nethere dan Nesia pun pergi entah kemana. (_Poor Nesia =_=)_

"Jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan saja rapat ini tanpa mereka kan?" Tanya Doitsu

Rapat pun dilanjutkan tanpa adanya mereka berdua yang mungkin sedang 'lovely-dovey' sekarang, khukhukhukhukhu. _(Author tertawa jahat)

* * *

_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Chapter 2 end…, Please RnR!


	3. So you really have forgotten 'bout me?

Netherlands x Kartini (Nesia) mommento! Starto! *digebukin Kartini*

* * *

"Netherelands! Aku mau dibawa kemana?" Bentak Kartini pada Netherlands

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Nethere

"Netherelands turunkan aku!" Teriak Kartini dengan muka agak memerah _(Ngapain muka loe merah2?)_

"…..Tidak mau…." Tolak Nethere

"NAANIIII!" Teriak Kartini dengan muka cengo + kaget

"…..Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Tanya Nethere pada Kartini seraya melambatkan langkah kakinya

"NA-… Wha…What? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun sekalipun aku mengunjungi Indonesia"

"Hee.. Jadi kau mencariku?" Tanya Nesia dengan gaya senga

"Tentu saja, kalau bukan untuk mencarimu, untuk apa aku jauh-jauh mengunjungi Indonesia?"

"….." Indonesia diam seribu basa dengan muka blushing, termakan kata-kata sendiri

"We-well! Setidaknya kau sudah menemukanku 'kan sekarang!" Jawab Nesia sambil memalingkan muka

"Yah memang sih, tapi itupun kau sembunyi dariku terlebih dahulu"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tentu saja kenapa?"

"Aku kan membencimu! I HATE YOU THE MOST!"

BRUK *suara Nesia yang didudukkan di suatu bangku di tepi danau di Afsel*

"Aw… sakit tau…." Kata Nesia

"Why did you hate me? Although I really love you and miss you the most?" Tanya Nethere dengan muka cool

"Wha-….wha wha wha wha! What did you say! Mau kamu suka ama aku kek, mau kangen kek, tetep aja aku benci kamu the most!"

"So? Why?"

"Karena…. Karena…."

"Karena?"

"Karena…. Ada deh! Mau tau aja!"

"…" *Nethere sweatdrop + facepalm menghadapi Nesia*

"Hhh… Yah sudahlah, setidaknya kau tidak berubah sama sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak berubah, Hah?" Respon Nesia nyolot

"Yah, bukan masalah juga sih…." Jawab Nethere dengan nada gantung sambil menatap ke arah langit

* * *

Sementara itu, di ruang meeting….

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana tanggapan dan saran kalian dalam menghadapi global warm-…."

"Maaf saya terlambat."

"Siapa?" Tanya America

"A-ah.. silahkan masuk…" Kata England

"Ah? Kak Lintang?" Heran Malaysia

"Lho, kok Kak Lintang yang…." Sambung Singapore heran

"Wah! Lintang! Lama tidak bertemu!" Kata Spain sambil menghampiri Lintang yang juga adalah personifikasi Indonesia tersebut

"Ya, lama tidak berjumpa Spain. Hari ini aku datang karena aku mengira adik-adik perempuanku pasti tidak akan mengikuti rapat hari pertama ini karena beberapa sebab. Jadi aku segera pergi ke sini untuk menggantikan mereka."

"Dan dugaanmu tepat sekali~!" Kata Spain

"Siapa dia Doitsu~?" Tanya Italia pada Doitsu

"Mungkin dia salah satu wakil Indonesia?"

"Ah, maaf telat memperkenalkan diri. Saya Lintang, kakak dari Dewi dan Kartini. Kami bersaudara datang dari Indonesia, dan untuk mewakili Indonesia dalam rapat PBB kali ini. Mohon kerja samanya dari semua nation." Kata Lintang sambil membungkukkan diri

"Ve~! Jadi kau kakak Nesia-chan?"

"Begitulah" Jawab Lintang sambil tersenyum

"Kau mirip Hongkong aru!"

"I-iya juga ya gege…" Kata Taiwan heran

"Benar juga." Respon Hongkong, tetap dengan gaya cool

Lintang hanya memberikan senyuman dan menuju ke tempat duduknya

"Mari kita lanjutkan rapatnya." Kata Lintang sambil tersenyum.

Semua Negara langsung tenang, tidak ada yang berani membuat kehebohan. Karena merasa grogi dengan Kakak Dewi dan Nesia ini. Yah, kecuali Italia yang memang nyantai dari lahir dan Spain yang beda tipis ama italy, dan ASEAN yang sudah sering ketemu sama Lintang…

* * *

Kita lanjutkan dengan Acara bincang-bincang Nethere x Nesia ya! *ditodong Nesia pake bamboo runcing* _(Jahat bgt ama author sendiri!)

* * *

_

"Sekarang kita mau ngapain?" Tanya Nesia

"Ngapain ya?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja ke ruang meeting…"

"Nein." _(Tidak)_

"Kenapa?"

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi"

"Apa bedanya dengan kita kembali ke ruang rapat? Kan kita tetep sama-sama juga!"

"Heh, rapat itu membosankan."

"Iya sih…"

"Jadi? Selama tidak bersamaku, bagaimana hari-harimu?"

"Biasa aja"

"Tetap belajar sejarah seperti dulu?"

"Te-tentu saja! Itu sudah tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi!"

"Hmm, kalau gitu kita ke perpustakaan sekitar sini saja ya"

"Untuk?"

"Kau tidak mau mencari buku-buku sejarah di sekitar sini?"

"….." *Nesia berpikir sejenak*

"MAU!"

Nethere hanya tersenyum kecil dan langsung menggendong Nesia lagi dan melangkah menuju ke Perpustakaan sekitar sana

"EH! KENAPA AKU DIGENDONG LAGI?"

"Sesukaku kan."

* * *

Kembali ke tempat meeting….

* * *

"Menurutku, kita harus melakukan blablablablablablabla…." England ceramah panjang

*pst pst* "Ve, Lingtang-kun! Tadi kau menyebut Dewi kan? Dia siapa?" Tanya Italia sambil berbisik agar gak ketahuan

"Dewi itu kakak Kartini. Dia seorang wanita dengan rambut ikal panjang. Kenapa Italia-san?"

"Kenapa dia tidak ikut rapat ve?"

"Yah, sepertinya dia menghindari seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Romano nimbrung-nimbrung wae

"Iya, seseorang."

"Di sini ve?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu"

"Si-siapa yang dia hindari?" Tanya Romano

"Wah, kalau itu rahasia"

"AH! Kenapa rahasia! Pelit sekali kau CABE FREAK!" _(Dasar Romano…=_=)_

"Hahaha, tapi itu memang rahasia. Tapi nanti kalian juga akan tahu, mungkin…"

"Kenapa Dewi-chan menjauhi 'nya' itu ve?"

"Itu juga rahasia"

"Rahasia semua deh…." Respon Romano

"Hahaha, yah begitulah adanya!"

"Ve~ Ve~ Ve~ V-…."

PLETAK!

"Aww! Ve! Sakit Doitsu!"

"Kalau begitu seriuslah sedikit dalam rapat kali ini Italia!"

"Ve~ Kena marah Doitsu~"

Meeting kembali berjalan, dan akhirnya meeting pun selesai. _(Author bosen kalau meetingnya kelamaan, jadi disensor aja ya!)_

"Baiklah, sekian untuk rapat pada hari ini. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya!" Kata Doitsu

"Yaaaaa Paaaak" Jawab semua Nation serempak

Semua Nation pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing, semuanya lelah [kelamaan duduk].

Namun berbeda dengan Nihon, dia tidak langsung kembali ke kamarnya, melainkan jalan-jalan di sekitar tempat hotel itu untuk mengambil *ehem*foto*ehem* daerah sekitar situ.

Ketika dia memasuki sebuah taman, dia melihat sebuah pohon sakura yang indah. Dia pun mendekati pohon itu, karena merasakan sesuatu….

"Pohon Sakura ini mengingatkanku pada sebuah pohon Sakura yang sangat kusukai di Jepang sana" Kata Nihon pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum

Ketika dia mendekati pohon tersebut, ia melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam ikal, yang sedang mengenakan baju khas korea dan sedang menari-nari dengan indahnya. Nihon pun mendekat untuk melihat dan menikmati tariannya. Tapi, Nihon malah menginjak ranting kecil sehingga membuat wanita cantik itu menyadari keberadaannya…

KREK! _(sfx : ranting patah)_

"? Siapa di sana?"Kata wanita itu, kaget dia

"Ah, Gomenasai! Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin melihat tarianmu lebih dekat lagi… Tarianmu begitu inda-… Nesia-san?"

"Ni-Nihon-san…"

"Nesia-san… Bukankah anda tadi sudah masuk ke hotel…? Tapi kok bisa…"

"Maaf, Aku bukan Nesia, Nesia itu Kartini, aku Kakaknya…"

"O-oh… Dewi-san ya?"

"Bagaimana kau tah-… Apa kau masih mengingatku Nihon-san?"

"Mengingat? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Jadi kau tidak mengingatku kah?"

"Maaf, tapi aku mengetahui namamu karena mendengar percakapan antara Kakakmu, Lintang-san dengan Italia-kun, mereka menyebut nama kakak perempuan Kartini, yaitu Dewi. Jadi aku langsung saja…"

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku?"

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu Dewi-san…"

"Sedikitpun?"

"Apakah kita telah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dewi memasang muka cengo + kaget, dan ia diam seribu basa. Lalu dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kalau anda tidak ingat Nihon-san. Selamat menikmati bulan malam ini Nihon-san." Kata Dewi pada Nihon, sembari merapikan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Nihon.

"E-eh, tunggu sebentar Dewi-san! Apa tidak perlu Anda kuantar?"

"Tidak apa-apa Nihon-san. Saya masih ingin berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Kata Dewi sambil membelakangi Nihon

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati Dewi-san. Semoga jalan-jalan malammu menyenangkan"

"Ya, arigato gozaimase Nihon-san"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nihon pun kembali ke hotel, dan Dewi berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Namun sesekali, Dewi selalu melirik ke arah Nihon, tepatnya ke punggung Nihon. Setelah Nihon jauh, ia berkata, "Entah aku harus senang atau sedih, mengetahui kau telah melupakan itu." Sambil berkata seperti itu, ia menangis dan berjalan pulang ke arah hotel, sambil menghapus air matanya.

* * *

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Chapter 3 lebih pendek! Karena kita masih maen rahasia2an.. hehe (+_+)V

Mungkin di chapter 4 nanti rahasia2 akan terbuka semua, jadi silahkan menunggu chapter 4! Saya akan berjuang melanjutkan ff ini ASAP! Tapi mungkin agak lama, karena saya mau nulis ff swiss x nihon yang rate nya M, ohohohoh *author memasang muka bejat* Gracias! Oh! Please RnR!


	4. Surprise!

_Dia tidak ingat aku. Dia tidak ingat aku. Dia tidak ingat aku._

_Pikiran itulah yang terus bergema di dalam otakku._

_Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Kalimat itulah yang terus kugemakan di dalam hatiku, untuk menenangkan hatiku yang kacau balau. Diriku kini benar-benar sedih. Hancur hatiku ketika mendengarkan penolakannya. Memori ingatan Nihon-san menolak untuk mengingat diriku. Padahal aku sudah bersiap, untuk menerima apapun yang terjadi ketika bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak menyangka, kalau penolakannya akan berupa dirinya yang melupakan diriku. Aku tahu, kalau kejadian 'itu' sudah berlangsung sangat lama, tapi apakah kejadian seperti 'itu' bisa dilupakan dengan begitu mudahnya? Aku tidak mengerti, aku sedih, tapi betapa senang hatiku ketika melihat dia, setelah sekian lamanya aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Melihat Nihon-san yang bahagia dan lepas dari beban, itulah yang ikut membuatku senang. Aku hanya berharap, semoga dengan lupanya ia akan aku, itu dapat membuatnya tenang dan bahagia._

Pikiran dalam otaknya dan isi hati nurani Dewi terus menerus berdebat, mana yang terbaik yang harus dirasakan oleh jiwa dan raga Dewi, kesedihan ataukah kebahagiaan? Dewi hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Dia terduduk di depan pintu di dalam kamar 210 itu. Kebetulan, Nesia sedang tidak ada disana. Namun tak apa, itu malah mempermudah Dewi, karena Dewi hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Ketenangan lah yang mampu membuatnya berpikir dengan jernih, dan mampu menenangkannya. Mungkin… Semoga saja begitu…

Sementara Dewi sedang menenangkan diri, Kartini sedang bercakap-cakap di lobby hotel, bersama dengan ASEAN dan beberapa nation lainnya…

"Cielah, ngapaen aja tadi ama Nethere-honey? Ehem ehem!" Kata Malaysia pada Nesia

"Apaan sih Malay, sirik aja sih!" Jawab Nesia

"Nesia-chan, aku juga penasaran, hubungan kamu sama Nethere itu apa sih? Kelihatannya kalian sudah saling mengenal sejak lama ya?" Tanya Hungaria

"Ah! Hungaria-san… Uh… I-itu.. itu.."

"Itu sudah pasti kami adalah pasangan termesra tahun 2010!" Sambung Belgie mendahului Nesia

"GAH! Diam kau Belgie!" Nesia langsung berontak dan menampol Belgie (buset?)

"Ahahaha, aduh Nesia, sakit tau! Kuaduin nie!" Goda Belgie

"Aduin ke siapa hah?"

"Ke Broer lah~"

"Aduin aja! Kagak takut aku!"

"Oh, ya udah. Bro-…"

"EH JANGAN!"

"Katanya nggak takuuut…"

"Apa sih Belgie, Belgie gila, Belgie gila…" Kata Nesia untuk mengalihkan perhatian sambil tepok-tepok tangan

"WOY NESIA JADI GILA GARA-GARA DITINGGAL NETHERE KE KAMAR" Teriak Malay pakek TOA

"MALAY GILA ISTRINYA SINGAPOOR" Balas Nesia langsung rusuh gara-gara kesel denger ejekan Malaysia

"WOY NAPA NAMA GUA DIBAWA-BAWA? RUSUH BANGET SIH KAK NESIA!" Respon Singapore

"SEMUANYA GARA-GARA MALAY!" Jawab

"Kok gua?"

"Ya iya, emang elu. Kemaren gara-gara loe gua jadi lemes setengah mampus gara-gara lu seret dari bandara ke hotel tempat kita menginap, gara-gara loe warga Negara gw dipenjara padahal gak salah, gara-gara loe pulau gua yang cakep-cakep jadi berkurang, gara-gara loe budaya gua jadi gak aman, gara-gara loe kemaren gua jadi nginjek cat sh*t, blablablabla…"

"Parah banget sih! Ngajak ribut lu ya? Dan yang terakhir itu kan gak ada hubungannya ama gua!"

"Pokoknya penderitaan gua itu semuanya salah elo!"

"SH*T!"

"Eit, lu bukannya lagi puasa?"

"…..AH!"

"Yaah batal deh batal~ Batal deh puasanya~ Yaaah kasiaaan…"

"Siaul lu!"

"Ahahahaha, udah, doa minta maaf dolo lu sana"

"Uh… aku pergi dulu deh…"

"Hati-hati ya" Kata Vietnam yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka

"Iya kak Viet…"

"Ve… Kalian kalau sering bertengkar ya?" Kata Italy

"Ah, maaf kami menganggu Italia-kun…" Kata Nesia sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam dan berkeringat dingin

"Gak apa-apa ve… Asal kalian hati-hati jangan ampe kena dor ama Swissu!"

"HEH! Jangan bicara sembarangan kau Italia! Berani bicara seperti itu lagi, akan kutembak KAU!"

"Ve! Ampuni aku! Aku masih punya saudara di Berlin! Doitsuuu!"

"Onii-sama… Kasihan Italia-kun, Onii-sama" Kata Liechtenstein pada Swiss untuk meredakan amarah Swiss

"Ah, Rihiten! Yah, ini semua karena si Italia ini selalu saja cari masalah…"

DUAR!

"Wua! Ampun Swissu!" Kata Italia sambil mengibarkan bendera putih

"Itu bukan aku Bodoh!"

"Eh lalu siapa ve?"

"Petasanku keren kan" Kata Hong Kong

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUARRR!

"Bagusan punyaku donk!" Kata Nesia

"…." *Hongkong diam sejenak*

DUAARARARARARARARRARA!*

"Hebat kan." Kata Hong Kong

"Awawawawa**…." Cengo Nesia

"Hong Kong! Nesia! Jangan main-main petasan di lobby hotel aru!"

"Ah, maaf China-kun, aku ketularan Hong Kong-kun!"

"…..Aku bosan…." Kata Hong Kong

"Main sama kuda poniku yang baru aja nih, namanya LIET!"

"He? Kok namanya sama denganku?" Kata Lithuania pada Poland dengan sedikit bangga karena mengira Poland sangat sayang padanya sehingga menggunakan namanya sebagai nama kuda poninya

"Karena mukamu mirip dengan kuda poniku ini Liet!"

"Hhhahh…achacha…chachacha…" Lithuania hanya bisa menarik napas sambil facepalm menghadapi Poland

"Bersatu dengan Rusia da?" Kata Rusia yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana

"TIDAK! Atau ibukotamu nanti jadi Warsaw!"

"Po-Poland! Apa yang kau katakan Poland!" Cemas Lithuania

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nethere, Nesia-chan?" Tanya Hungaria dengan tidak memedulikan lingkungan sekitarnya yang lagi rusuh

"E-eh…" Muka Nesia memerah medengar pertanyaan Hungaria

"Iya, aku juga heran lho Nesia-chan" Sambung Ukraine

"Engg… kami… kami…"

"Kami?" Kata WY ikut penasaran

"Kami…aku…"

"Iya? Aku?" Kata Belgie sambil senyam senyum

"Aku… AKU BENCI DIA!"

"Lho, Kok gitu?" Heran Seycheles

"Karena dia itu terlalu mengekang! Penyiksaan yang ia lakukan pada Negara Indonesiaku tercinta juga takkan terlupa!"

"I-iya juga sih… Tapi kelihatannya kalian malah kayak sepasang kekasih yang terpisah cukup lama dan akhirnya bertemu kembali lho Nesia-chan!" Kata Taiwan

"Kamu kan suka dia Nesia" Sambung Malaysia

"Masa? Gak tuh." Kata Nesia sok cuek dan sok polos dan sok gak tau apa-apa

"….Boong? " Tanya Monaco

"….Gak tau ah!" Kata Nesia lepas tanggung jawab

"Kok gitu?" Kata Hungaria

"Bukan masalah besar kok Hungaria-san… Hehe"

Semua Nation langsung menoleh heran pada Nesia, karena pada penasaran dengan perasaan Nesia yang sesungguhnya

"Jadi beneran benci nih?" Tanya Hungaria makin penasaran

"Iya, aku memang benci dia. Saking bencinya ampe dari dulu kepalanya pengeeen banget kupenggal saking keselnya."

"Ja-jangan Nesia-chan!" Kata Taiwan

"Ah… Benci apa benci..?" Sahut Vietnam sambil senyum-senyum

"BENCI! Aku benci kesumat ama dia. Dia itu nyiksa negaraku selama 3,5 abad! Lama banget kan? Terus pas aku udah merdeka, eh, dia masih pengen menjajahku! Dia kali yang cinta mati ama aku!" Kata Nesia memberla diri

"Iya memang begitu kenyataannya kok."

"Nethere!" Kata Nesia, kaget

"Yo"

"Dari kapan disini?"

"Dari tadi, tapi aku males muncul, aku mau denger jawaban kamu atas pertanyaan mereka dulu sih."

"DASAR KOMPENI LOLICON!"

"Biar, karena aku ingin ngecek, kamu masih cinta gak ama aku"

"Apa sih, lolicon mesum! Dan apa itu 'masih'? Aku kan gak pernah suka kamu!" Kata Nesia dengan muka tsun-tsun

"Tunggu dulu Nesia, lanjutin dulu donk? Broer ganggu aja nieh!" Kata Belgium

"Tadi sampai mana?" Tanya Nesia

"Sampai cinta mati." Kata Swiss (lha, dia ikutan dengerin)

"Oh iya, kayaknya dia cinta mati ama aku. Buktinya dia lengket banget ama aku, udh 3,5 abad, masih pengen nambah lagi… Ngekang pula! Cemburuan juga!" Kata Nesia sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Nethere pake telunjuk

"Cemburuan gimana Nesia-chan?" Tanya Spain

"Waktu Nethere dijajah France, penjajahan dia pun jadi bercampur dengan budaya France, nah, pas itu, ada tentara dari France yang dikirim ke Indonesia juga, eh gara-gara aku deket ama tentara-tentara France, dia marah-marah ke tentara France sambil ngajak berantem"

"Kyaa, Nethere-san so sweet juga!" Kata Seycheles

"Demi Nesia, apa sih yang nggak" Kata Nethere

"Apaan lu, gombal banget"

"Dih, nyolot lagi" Kata Nethere sambil mengapit leher Nesia dengan lengannya

"ARGH! Lepaskan Kompeni sial!" Ronta Nesia

"Yah sudahlah," Kata Nethere sambil melepaskan lengannya dari leher Nesia. "Ngomong-ngomong ada sesuatu yang mau kuberikan"

"Apa?"

PETS! *sfx : lampu mati*

"Yah! Kok lampu mati!" Kata Nesia

"Ve~! Doitsu! Aku takut!" rengek Italy

"Tidak apa-apa Italia, aku di sini." Sahut Doitsu

"Rihiten, kau memegang tanganku kan?" Tanya Swiss memastikan keberadaan adiknya

"Iya onii-sama"

"Hungaria? Kau di situ?" Panggil Austria

"Iya, aku di sini Austria-san"

"Canada? Kau di situ?" Kata Prussia mencari Canada

"Aku di sini Prussia-san, eh? Kau menyadari keberadaanku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi itu. I'M AWESOME INI KAN HEBAT!"

"Sudah, lupakan saja dia Canada" Kata France

"Prussia-san, Fransu-san…"Kata Canada dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Aku mengingatmu kok Canada! Tenang saja!" Kata Cuba

"Cuba-san…" Kata Canada

"Who are you?" Tanya Kumajirou

"I'm Canada da yo…." Kata Canada kembali tersedu

"Sea-kun! Kau dimana?" Tanya Latvia sambil mencari Sealand

"Hey, aku di sini!" Kata Sealand sambil niru salah satu iklan tetes mata di Indonesia

"Chuugoku?" Tanya Russia

"Ada apa aruka?" Tanya China pada Russia

"Pegang tanganku jangan sampai hilang da"

"Ap-apa-apaan! Ta-tapi.. yah.. hanya kali ini saja…" China berkata seperti itu sambil memegang tangan Russia (wah, udang di balik piring nieh)

"Gege, aku takut!" Kata Taiwan

"Sini pegang tanganku aru!"

"…"

"Hong Kong-kun? Kau di situ?" Tanya Taiwan

"Aku masih di sini… Bosan…"

"Poland?" Tanya Liet

"Hrrr"

"Po-Poland?"

"Apa Liet?" Jawab Poland

"Tadi suara apa?"

"Suara Liet lha!"

"Bukan suaraku!"

"Suara kuda poniku maksudnya, kan namanya Liet juga!"

*Lithuania sweat drop sambil facepalm*

PETS! *sfx : lampu nyala*

"Ah… Lampunya sudah…" Kata Nesia namun belum selesai

"Happy Birthday" Kata Nethere tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak panjang berwarna merah

"Eh?" Nesia bingung

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESIA/NESIA-CHAN/NESIA-SAN!" Teriak Nation lain dengan serempak, beserta dengan teriakan dari South Korea, America, Nihon, dan England yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa kue bertingkat dua

"Kok-… Bagaimana bis-…?"

"Aku yang merencanakan ini semua." Sahut Nethere

"Kau hari ini ulang tahun kan? Jadi… Karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu-_walau aku mengunjungi Indonesia pada tanggal yang sama seperti hari ini_-karena kau selalu sembunyi dariku-_dengan alasan kau sedang sibuk_. Jadi, kebetulan saja untuk rapat PBB kali ini kau yang ikut, jadi sekalian kurayakan hari ini." Kata Nethere, "Aku merindukanmu," Seraya memeluk Nesia dengan erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskanya.

"Neth-… Pelukanmu terlalu kenc-…!"

"Bukan masalah," Kata Nethere tidak peduli. Dia hanya mengikuti keegoisannya dan memeluk Nesia sekencang mungkin, sehingga tidak memungkin Nesia kabur dari pelukannya. Perasaan rindu yang melanda dirinya, itulah hasrat keegoisannya.

"Hmph." Nesia hanya semakin membenamkan dirinya dalam dada Nethere. Dia tahu, kalau dirinya juga sangat merindukan Nethere, aroma tubuhnya dan kehangatan tubuhnya. Namun apa daya, dia terlalu kesal untuk mengungkapkannya. Nesia pun, dengan muka yang sangat memerah dan sambil mengembungkan pipi, berkata, "Terima kasih,"

* * *

(A/N : percakapan di bawah ini dilakukan dengan suara kecil alias berbisik-bisik ya!)

"Kyaaa! Ini bukannya langsung kelihatan kalau mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Seycheles pada nation lain dengan semangat ala ibu-ibu komplek

"Hihi, iya, kelihatan jelas sekali ya, mungkin Nesia tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri?" Jawab Ukraina dengan nada bertanya-tanya

"Nesia sista…" Kata WY dengan muka sedikit _blushing_

"Nesia-san mesra sekali…" Kata Liechtenstein dengam muka _blushing_ bahagia

"Yah, Nesia memang seperti itu, dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia membenci Netherelands-san. Ia selalu membohongi dirinya sendiri. Kelihatannya, _kebenciannya akan penjajahan yang dilakukan Netherelands_ hanya dijadikan alasan untuknya, sehingga ia bisa membenci Netherelands-san dan melupakan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan." Kata Thailand

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa harus begitu?"

"Entah, hanya Nesia yang tahu, kenapa ia merasa harus membuat dirinya dan hatinya melupakan Netherelands-san." Kata Vietnam

"Ch, anak goblok" Kata Malaysia

"Be_munch munch_nar juga_munch munch_. Wah! Cakenya enak! _Munch munch_" Kata America sambil makan jadinya omongannya gak jelas

"Mana? Aku juga mau coba ah!" Kata Denmark yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Nordics

"Wah, enak juga cakenya ya," Kata Iceland

"C'ke ini en'k s'kali. Buat'n s'pa ini?" Tanya Sweden

"Aku yang buat lho! Sama-sama Fransu-niichan!" Jawab Italy

"Kuenya enak lho Italia-kun!" Kata Finland

"Aku setuju dengamu Fin," Kata Norway

"Hieee!"

"Wah! Liet juga bilang enak! Dia makan kuenya lahap sekali! Liet memang hebat!" Puji Poland pada Liet (kuda poninya maksudnya)

"Hhh… Mungkin sebaiknya nama kuda poni itu jangan Liet, Poland… Bisa membuat orang salah paham…" Kata Lithuania pada Poland dengan muka sweat-drop

"Aniki! Kuenya enak lho! Ini coba makan aniki!" Sahut South Korea

"Iya aru! Enak sekali ya" Kata China

"Mana? Aku juga mau coba da"

"Ambil sendir-… AH! Jangan kau makan kueku!" Teriak China

"Ah iya, enak sekali da" Kata Rusia sambil senyum-senyum

"Aiyah! Haiya!" Seru China sambil memukul-mukul Rusia dengan boneka Helllo Ki*ty nya

"Gege! Sudah biarkan saja dia Gege!" Seru Taiwan melerai mereka

"Kemana perginya Nihon-san? Lintang-san dan Dewi-san juga tak ada…" Kata Hong Kong

"Kau benar juga aru.."

"Tadi Nihon mengambil sepotong cake dan langsung menuju ke lantai 2 sepertinya. Kalau Lintang _ssi_ aku tak tahu, kalau Dewi _ssi_ aku malah belum lihat" Kata South Korea

"Kelihatannya Lintang sedang menunggu seseorang di luar" Sambung Doitsu

"Tahu darimana kau Doitsu?" Tanya Austria

"Itu, Lintang ada di luar sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil makan cake" Kata Doitsu memberitahu

"Ah benar juga ya, kira-kira dia menunggu siapa ya?" Tanya Hungaria

"Nation lain mungkin?" Sambung Spain

"His Lover mungkin?" Kata France

"Apa di otakmu itu tidak ada yang lain selain Lover, Fransu Bego?" Kata England

"Tentu saja tidak~" Kata France sambil menyodorkan mawar yang dipegangnya

"Um, setahuku Nation yang belum datang itu… Egypt-san, India-san, dan Portugal-san, 'kan?"Kata Afrika Selatan

"Ah, kurasa dia sedang menunggu Portugal-san, mungkin" Sambung Australia

"Tahu darimana kau? Sok tau banget" Kata Romano

"Yah, setahuku dulu Portugal-san pernah juga menjajah Indonesia, dan pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Lintang, begitulah" Kata Australia

"E-eh? Jangan-jangan…" Kata Seycheles

"Jangan-jangan mereka itu.. beneran pacaran?" Tanya Hungaria-san

"Who knows" Jawab Australia

"Eh… Belarus-chan juga belum datang ya Rusia-chan?" Tanya Ukraina pada Rusia

"E-eh, yah… baguslah…" Jawab Rusia dengan agak merinding

"GAH! Rusia merinding! Dunia akan hancur!" Teriak England dengan suara kecil agar Rusia tidak medengar suaranya

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Kata WY

"Ada apa WY-chan?"

"Mau sampai kapan mereka pelukan?" Kata WY sambil menunjuk Nethere dan Nesia yang ternyata masih pelukan dari tadi

"Biarkan saja, mereka sedang mesra setelah sekian tahun lamanya" Kata Swiss

* * *

Sementara itu, ternyata Nihon-san membawa pergi sepotong cake bukan untuk dimakannya, melainkan untuk memberikannya pada Dewi

TOK TOK TOK

"Dewi-san? Apakah anda ada di dalam?"

"Y-ya, Nihon-san…" Mendengar suara Nihon, Dewi langsung menghapus air matanya

"Eh, kau bisa mengenali suaraku ya?"

"Ah, biasa kok Nihon-san, haha. Ada apa Nihon-san?"

"Aku membawa cake ulang tahunmu, hari ini kau juga berulang tahun sama dengan Nesia-san dan Lintang-san kan?"

"Ah, terima kasih Nihon-san, taruh di depan saja, nanti akan kuambil."

"Baiklah, kutaruh di depan pintu saja ya"

"Hai***, Nihon-san."

"Dewi-san…"

"Ya?"

"Apa…apakah kau sedang menangis?"

"Tidak Nihon-san, Saya tidak sedang menangis."

"Oh… oke.. Baiklah.. Aku tinggal dulu ya Dewi-san…"

"Baik, terima kasih Nihon-san…"

Setelah Nihon pergi, Dewi segera membuka pintu dan mengambil kue itu. Dia memakannya karena perutnya keroncongan, perutnya kosong dan lelah sehabis menangis. Dewi hanya bisa berkata, "Kuenya enak sekali, terima kasih Nihon-san." Sambil berkata seperti itu, dia menatap ke Bulan, dan mengingat-ngingat kenangannya dengan Nihon-san

* * *

_To Be Continued….

* * *

_

Chapter 4 selesai! Ternyata aku masih malas membongkar kisah-kisah personifikasi Indonesia itu… seiring berjalannya waktu… kisah-kisah mereka pasti akan terbongkar, tunggu saja ya!

Berhubung bulan ini ultah Indonesia kita tercinta, jadi aku selipin di fanfic ini, karena males bikin ff baru. Dan walau udh lewat juga.. tapi anggap saja dalam ff ini, hari ini adalah tanggal 17 Agustus! Namanya juga fiksi! Hohoho

Oh ya, _ssi _ yang digunakan Yoong Soo di belakang nama Lintang dan Dewi itu seperti _–san_ dalam bahasa Jepang. Begitulah kata Ilana Tan-sensei ku yang hebat! Kalau g salah sih… aku lupa-lupa ingat…*baru baca novelnya Ilana Tan dan langsung terpukau*

Author's Note :

*Duarararara! Parodi dari anime DURARARA!

**Awawawawa Parodi dari nama setiap chapter komik Durarara!, judul chapter komik durarara! Itu kan wawawawa

***Hai sekali lagi, hai di sini itu maksudnya 'ya' (bahasa jepang)

Please RnR, karena kritik, saran dan pujian anda sangat membantu ff ini (+_+)V


	5. The Nightmare

Chapter 5 update! Kali ini lebih cepat, mumpung lagi sakit dan gak skula, jadi langsung ngetik chapter 5 deh (+_+)V

Chapter 5 di sini memasuki kisah Dewi n Nihon part 1, karena mengikuti pesan dari **DaiAnna** yang mau bagian DewixNihon diperbanyak! Jadi inilah hasilnya; saya membahas mengenai masalah masa lalu Dewi (+_+)V

Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers©Himaruya Hidekaz, Twilight©Stephenie Meyer, Inception©Warner Bros, The Meeting©Celia Agarashi

* * *

Dewi's POV

* * *

Setelah aku menyantap cake ulang tahun yang diberikan Nihon-san, aku segera mengeluarkan sebuah _mini CDplayer_, kupasang headsetnya ketelingaku, lalu barulah kumasukkan sebuah CD Avenged 7vold yang kupilih asal-asalan tanpa memperdulikan judul albumnya (Ceritanya Dewi ini penggemar berat Avenged 7vold). Aku melihat tempat kasetnya, dan mataku langsung tertuju pada sebuah judul lagu yang berjudul "Nightmare". Kupasang lagu itu, dan segeralah aku bergerak menuju ke kasurku. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan mendengarkannya sambil tidur-tiduran. Aku merasa mengikuti acting Kristin Stewa*t di film Twilight, tapi biarlah, aku kan penyuka Twilight jadi _it's okay_. Tanpa terasa, aku semakin mengantuk, dan aku pun jatuh terlelap…

_Aku terbangun. Kulihat sekelilingku, dan kudapati, aku sudah tidak berada di kamar hotel, melainkan berada di sebuah kamar tradisional ala Indonesia. Aku ingat, ini kamar yang kutempati dulu saat zaman penjajahan melanda Indonesia. Dulu aku tidak turun perang, aku hanya membantu merawat korban perang, dan membantu memberikan pengajaran pada rakyat yang belum merasakan nikmatnya pendidikan secara diam-diam. _

"_Apakah aku sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi?" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin saja aku sedang terhanyut ke dalam dunia mimpi, seperti yang di film Inception itu (Anggaplah Dewi penyuka film Inception). Aku pun bangun, segera mencuci mukaku, dan memutar gasing yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana (Ingat, ini bukan film Inception) dan benar adanya, gasing itu tidak berhenti memutar! Berarti benar, aku sedang berada dalam dunia mimpi (Sekali lagi, ini bukan film Inception!). Aku keluar dari rumah, berupaya menghirup udara segar dan berhenti melakukan acting-acting yang dilakukan oleh Leonardo D*caprio ataupun istrinya dalam film Inception._

"_Selamat pagi, Non Dewi" Salam seorang ibu-ibu yang tengah membantu suaminya menanam tanaman Jarak_

"_Selamat pagi Bu" Balasku sambil mengeluarkan senyum termanisku_

_Yang pertama ingin kulakukan adalah mengunjungi Kakandaku. Aku semakin terlarut dalam dunia mimpi, sampai-sampai aku lupa kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Karena semuanya tampak begitu nyata, ini benar-benar seperti potongan kenanganku yang terulang kembali. Aku berjalan, dan berjalan. Sedikit berlari-lari kecil agar aku bisa segera memeluk Kakandaku dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang khas (Warning! This is not an inchest story!). Namun ketika aku berjalan, aku menyadari adanya kerumunan di pasar yang menyebabkan kerusuhan. Aku mendekati pasar itu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di sana…_

"_Segera keluarkan semua wanita yang ada di wilayah ini! Cepat!" Teriak salah satu lelaki yang mengenakan baju tentara Jepang_

"_Waaa! Kyaaa! Tidak!" Semua wanita yang ada di situ berteriakan. Mereka semua takut pada sekumpulan lelaki berbaju tentara Jepang itu, mereka takut dan bingung, apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada diri mereka?_

"_Hei! Wanita yang ada di sana! Cepat kau ikut kemari!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka_

"_Tunggu! Apa yang mau kalian lakukan pada kami?" Tanyaku dengan nada keras sembari melawan cengkraman tangan 2 orang lelaki yang juga adalah temannya_

"_Kau cukup mengikuti kata-kata kami saja wahai gadis cantik" Kata seorang laki-laki seraya menyentuh daguku (Seperti yang dilakukan lelaki hidung blaster, eh belang-belang)_

_Aku pun ikut berbaris bersama dengan wanita lainnya. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena mereka semua membawa senjata. Mereka memperhatikan kami semua satu persatu secara detail, dari atas sampai bawah. Mereka menarik gadis-gadis yang cantik._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang di antara mereka terhadapku_

"…_Aku merasa itu bukanlah hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui"_

"_Heh, berani juga kau gadis, ambil dia! Dia punya nilai tinggi!"_

_Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku ikut ditarik dan berbaris bersama dengan wanita lainnya yang ditarik juga bersamaku. Perasaan takut mencekam diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kami semua. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti komando mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa._

"_Sekarang, ayo jalan!" Perintah mereka sembari menuntun kami menuju ke sebuah kapal. Mereka menyuruh kami semua untuk naik ke dalam kapal tersebut. Kami pun naik satu persatu._

"_Masuklah ke dalam kamar kalian masing-masing. Satu orang satu kamar. Di sana sudah ada seorang dokter yang akan memeriksa kalian." Katanya ketika kami semua sudah sampai di sebuah kapal yang ukurannya lumayan besar._

_Tanpa diberikan waktu untuk membantah, kami di suruh masuk ke dalam kamar kami masing-masing. Di sana sudah ada seorang dokter yang menunggu. Dia hanya berkata satu kata begitu melihatku, "Masuklah"._

_Aku pun masuk, dan setelah itu pintu segera ia kunci. Takutlah diriku, aku sudah merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak._

"_Tanggalkan bajumu" Perintahnya_

"_Apa?"_

"_Tanggalkan bajumu"_

"_Tidak mau! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu!" Aku berontak, tidak mungkin aku akan menanggalkan pakaianku di depan orang yang tidak kukenal sepertinya, yang kukenal saja belum tentu aku mau._

"_Tanggalkan sendiri atau aku yang akan menanggalkan, aku akan segera memeriksamu! Cepat!" Perintahnya dengan kasar. Dia pun beranjak bangun dari tempatnya seraya mendekatiku dan memaksaku menanggalkan bajuku_

"_TIDAK MAU! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAN! KUMOHON! MAU APA KAU! SESEORANG, TOLONG AKU!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, berharap akan ada yang mendengar dan menolongku_

"_Percuma, tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu di sini"_

_Aku menangis, menangis sederas-derasnya. Aku berdoa, semoga akan ada yang datang menolongku_

"_Kumohon, siapa saja tolong aku!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak, walau rasanya seperti tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku_

"_Ada apa ini?"_

_Ternyata datanglah seorang laki-laki berambut seperti Dora, eh kappa, eh, yah sudahlah. Air mataku terus mengalir, ketakutan belum sirna walau hatiku sudah mulai tenang. Lelaki itu menggapaiku, menggendongku, dan membawaku keluar dari kamar itu._

"_Wanita ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, tuan dokter" Katanya pada dokter itu seraya pergi meninggalkannya_

"_Ha-hai*! Nihon-sama…" Jawab dokter itu sambil membungkukkan diri_

_Aku memandang wajah 'orang-yang-mungkin-adalah-penyelamatku' yang tampan dan menenangkan itu. Jatungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Dia menggendongku dengan gendongan ala putri dan terus berjalan menuju ke lantai 3 kapal tersebut. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Mukaku merona merah. Air mataku sudah tidak keluar lagi, tapi pelupuk mataku masih lembab. Dia melirik ke arahku, dan menjilat daerah mataku yang masih basah karena air mata, lalu berkata, "Sudah tenang kah kau sekarang Ojou-san?"_

_Mukaku merona merah, semerah kulit apel. Malunya diriku ketika ia menjilat mataku! Jantung serasa mau copot! Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mulutku terkunci oleh karena pesonanya, oleh karena ke-gentle-annya. Dia juga tidak menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya padaku, dia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Sulit membaca apa yang dipikirkannya, dia tanpa ekspresi walau samar-samar dapat kulihat mukanya 'agak' merona merah juga. _

_Kami sampai di sebuah kamar ala Jepang yang luas. Dua orang wanita membukakan pintu dan setelah kami masuk mereka menutupnya kembali. Kami berdua sudah berada di dalam. Dia mendudukkanku di atas sebuah bantal empuk di depan meja. Di meja tersebut sudah banyak makanan tersedia. "Makanlah ini, Saya yang memasaknya sendiri. Saya akan senang jika Anda mau mencicipinya." Katanya sambil tersenyum dengan manis. Aku pun memakannya, karena kebetulan aku sedang kelaparan. Makanannya terasa aneh, tapi bukan berarti tidak enak. Aneh karena ini pertama kalinya aku mencobanya. "Enak sekali Tuan" Kataku padanya_

"_Arigato Gozaimase Ojou-san! Saya senang anda menyukainya!" Kata Lelaki itu sambil tersenyum_

_Lelaki itu sejenak melihat pakaianku. Lalu ia mengerutkan keningnya, dan berkata, "Apakah kau mau menukar pakaianmu dengan pakaian lain?"_

_Aku pun sadar, ternyata aku belum ganti baju dan masih memakai piyama tidurku! Berarti dari aku keluar dari kamar sampai bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mengganti bajuku dan tetap mengenakan piyamaku! Oh God… Dengan malu-malu pun akhirnya aku berkata, "Terima kasih Tuan."_

_Dia memanggil seorang pelayan, dan mengatakan sesuatu pada pelayan itu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Setelah beberapa menit, pelayan itu kembali dan membawakan sebuah kimono yang sangat indah. Pelayan itu berjalan ke arahku, mengajakku untuk berdiri dan menuntunku ke ruang ganti. Di sana aku mengganti bajuku dengan kimono itu dengan dibantu olehnya, yah, sebenarnya dialah yang mengenakan pakaian itu padaku. Aku berkaca pada sebuah kaca yang ada di situ, dan tanpa sadar berkata, "Cermin oh cermin, siapakah gadis paling cantik di dunia ini?" Namun aku langsung sadar, kalau aku bukan sedang di dunia Snow White, tapi di dunia Hetalia! Bodohnya aku ini, terpana oleh diri sendiri… Aku pun segera menghentikan lamunanku, dan merapikan rambutku. Aku menyanggul rambutku, dan mengenakan sekuntum bunga Kamboja di telinga kiriku. Aku berkaca kembali, dan ternyata tatanan rambutku cocok juga dengan kimono yang kukenakan! Setelah puas berkaca, aku keluar dari ruang ganti dan mendapati lelaki itu tengah tertidur. Aku malu sekali! Dia pasti tertidur karena bosan menungguku berganti pakaian! Meinn Gott!_

_Tanpa sadar aku mendekatinya, memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah tertidur. 'Aduh, tampannya lelaki ini!' pikirku dalam hati. Namun tak lama setelah berpikir seperti itu, ia terbangun, dan langsung menatapku lekat-lekat. Kami bertatapan cukup lama, 1 menit, 5 menit, 20 menit, 1 jam, 1.5 jam, 2 jam, namun belum ada yang mau mengedipkan mata. Akhirnya setelah 2.5 jam, lelaki itu pun berkata, "Ah! Aku tidak tahu ada yang bisa mengalahkanku dalam adu tatap! Kau yang pertama Ojou-san!" Dia berkata seperti itu dengan muka kagetnya. Karena lucu, aku pun tertawa, "Hihi, Tuan ada-ada saja" Kataku sambil tertawa malu-malu._

_Dia kembali menatapku dan berkata, "Kau cantik dengan kimono itu Ojou-san. Lebih cantik dari yang kuduga."_

_Mukaku merona merah untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena dirinya. Aku pun membalasnya dengan berkata, "Arigato gozaimase, Tuan. Tapi menurut saya, anda akan lebih terpesona jika melihat saya ketika mengenakan pakaian khas daerah saya." Kataku sambil tersenyum rendah hati, tidak mau dikira sombong._

"_Benarkah? Aku akan berharap bisa melihatmu ketika mengenakannya. Oh, dan Janganlah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan, panggil saja aku Nihon, Ojou-san" Katanya sambil tersenyum manis. Oh, aku harus secepatnya mengunjungi dokter jantung!_

"_E-eh… baiklah… err, Nihon… Nihon-san?"_

"_Hai*, dan siapa nama Anda Ojou-san?"_

"_Nama saya Dewi, Nihon-san" Kataku malu-malu_

"_Dewi… nama yang cantik sekali, Dewi-san." Katanya dengan sopan_

"_Ah, arigato gozaimase"_

_Setelah itu, kami bercakap-cakap di kamar itu. Mulai dari hal umum, sampai ke hal-hal yang berbau banget, eh bau pribadi. Tanpa kusadari, kapal yang kunaiki itu berjalan. Aku kaget. Segera kuhampiri jendela terdekat, dan kulihat kapal yang sedang kunaiki ini mulai bergerak menjauhi tempat kelahiranku itu. _

"_Nihon-san! Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku dengan nada agak histeris_

"_Kita akan ke Jepang, kenapa Dewi-san?"_

"_Jepang? A-aku tidak bisa meninggalkan tanah airku! Mohon turunkan saya di sini!" Pintaku padanya_

"…_Maaf Dewi-san, tapi itu tidak mungkin…"_

"_Kenapa?" Tanyaku mulai terisak. Padahal aku mempercayainya, tapi ternyata dia sama saja, dia akan membawaku menjauhi tanah airku sendiri. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang hampir dilakukan dokter itu padaku. Kedua hal ini memang berbeda, tapi sama-sama melukai hatiku, mencelaku. Air mata pun mulai jatuh dari kedua mataku. _

"_Dewi-san" Kata Nihon-san padaku seraya bangkit dari tempat ia duduk tadi_

"_Mohon Anda jangan berkata apa-apa lebih dari ini Nihon-san! Saya hanya ingin anda mengembalikan saya ke tempat saya berasal!" Kataku dengan sedikit berteriak, air mataku mulai berjatuhan dengan cepat. Aku membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah tanah airku melalui jendela sembari memikirkan berbagai cara agar aku bisa keluar dari kapal ini dan kembali ke tanah airku. Salah satu cara yang kupikirkan adalah dengan membuka paksa jendela itu dan terjun ke laut, lalu berenang sampai ke tepian. Namun, ketika memikirkan rencana lain, pelukan hangat seseorang dari belakangku membuyarkan semua lamunanku. Dan kusadari, Nihon-san sudah berdiri dibelakangku, memelukku dengan erat, dan mencium rambutku._

"_Dewi-san," Katanya, "Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan mengembalikanmu ke tanah airmu, cepat atau lambat,"_

"_Nihon-san… Tap—"_

"_Dewi-san, percayakah engkau pada cinta pada pandangan pertama?"_

"…_." Aku hanya terdiam dengan muka bersemu merah, mengetahui arah jalan percakapan ini_

"_Aishiteru, Dewi-san. Aku mencintaimu sejak menatapmu untuk yang pertama kalinya di kamar dokter hentai itu," _

"_Dokter Hentai?"_

"_Dokter yang menunggu di setiap kamar itu… Mereka memang akan memeriksa kalian, tepatnya memeriksa..."_

"_Memeriksa apa?"_

"_Memeriksa keperawanan kalian, dan memeriksa apakah kalian mengidap penyakit berbahaya atau tidak,"_

"_A-apa kau—"_

"_Lalu aku yakin kalian akan di-'coba'-i saat itu juga oleh mereka, karena kalian diambil dengan tujuan menjadikan kalian sebagai 'Iugun Yanfu'"_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Istilah lainnya, Comfort Woman"_

_Aku tertegun mengetahui hal itu. Aku langsung putus asa memikirkan nasib gadis-gadis lainnya. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, semuanya sudah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka._

"_Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"_

"_Aku… Aku terpesona oleh kecantikanmu," Akunya. "Ketika melihatmu berteriak meminta tolong di kamar itu, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, langsung saja aku membuka pintu itu dan membawa kabur dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau di-'cicipi' untuk pertama kalinya oleh dokter gila itu,"_

_Kami berdua saling bertatapan. Aku tahu, aku juga mencintainya, sama seperti dia mencintaiku. Walau memang aneh, karena kami berdua baru saja bertemu, pertama kali, di sini. Aku tipikal orang yang mempercayai apa yang di sebut 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'. Karena menurutku, tidak ada yang tak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Tapi, apakah jiwa dan ragaku mampu, mengikuti hasrat cintaku padanya, dan meninggalkan tanah airku Indonesia?_

"_Dewi-san," Panggilnya. "Kumohon, temani aku di Jepang sana. Janganlah kau berupaya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku takkan sanggup hidup tanpamu." Katanya seraya mempererat pelukannya padaku. Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata, tanpa sadar, dengan berurai air mata, aku mengangguk pelan dengan lembut. Aku merasa Nihon-san tersenyum lembut di belakangku, dan kemudian dia mencium lembut tengkukku. Dan ia mulai menanggalkan kimonoku. Aku tidak berontak atau apa, tubuhku tak berdaya mengalahkan hasrat cintaku padanya. Yang aku tahu, cintaku adalah asli dan tulus padanya, dan takkan tergantikan, selamanya, walau apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

RnR selalu ditunggu (+_+)V. Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sepenggal cerita Romusha Seks atau Iugun Yanfu di buku IPS saya. Di buku IPS saya diceritakan mengenai pemerintah Jepang yang tidak mau mengakui romusha seks (pada saat pendudukan Jepang pastinya) yang mereka lakukan pada perempuan-perempuan yang mereka pilih dari setiap Negara jajahannya untuk memuaskan 'dahaga' mereka. Dan salah satunya adalah Jane R*** (kalau g salah) yang merupakan seorang gadis peranakan Indonesia-Belanda (kalau g salah juga). Dia menceritakan kisahnya saat ia menjadi 'Iugun Yanfu' dalam sebuah buku yang saya incar namun gak tahu judulnya dan gak tahu harus cari dimana! Cerita Iugun Yanfu itu dramatis sekali, mereka yang cantik-cantik tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk diperiksa tubuhnya masing-masing, dan setelah diperiksa langsung 'disantap' sama dokternya. Barulah mereka dipekerjakan sebagai Iugun Yanfu. Tapi sekarang di Jane R*** itu udh berkeluarga bahkan udh punya anak yang besar kok. (+_+)V

Nihon OOC ya? Saya bingung menuliskan dialog Nihon, walau berulang kali nonton APH n baca komiknya terus.. tetap saja selalu _end up_ dengan saya yang berpikir Nihon di ff saya itu OOC... aduh, ada yang bisa membantu saya?


End file.
